


Guard, meet Wild

by Error403HRD



Series: Guard & Wild LU [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bigender Wild, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Brothers, Dialogue Light, Gen, Implied/Referenced Murder, LGBTQ Character, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), One Shot, Original Character(s), Swearing, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, before they meet the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: Guard was pretty sure he died.Wild has no idea what the fuck is going on.(Basically a story that sets up their meeting with the LU Boys)
Relationships: Wild & Guard, Wild & OC
Series: Guard & Wild LU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952443
Comments: 39
Kudos: 137





	Guard, meet Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like three sittings max, so if there are any errors, let me know, and suggest tags please! 
> 
> Mild swearing.

When Wild and Guard awoke, it was chaos.

They were both unceremoniously shoved into the same body, Guard unable to be anything more than a voice in the back of Wild's mind.

He was understandably upset that he was a passenger in his own body, and Wild was upset that he had just woken up with a person in his head and no memories of anything.

They met the Old Man, who Guard vaguely recognized, they did the shrines, which Guard begrudgingly admitted Wild was great at, even if the mini guardian gave him a heart attack until he realized they were functioning as intended, then the Old Man was revealed to be the King. Guard was screaming at him to kneel, but Wild was too absorbed in shock.

Then they were given free reign to explore. Well, until Guard decided to be a party pooper and insist that they get to Kakariko as soon as possible. Unless of course, there was a Guardian, then he insisted they stop to kill it.

It got better after that, Guard grew accustomed to leading around a child-yes Wild was a child because he didn't exist when Guard was in control, much less have any relevant memories of that time. If it meant Guard had to do a fair bit of teaching, well it let him brush up on his skills too, so it was fine.

Aside from near-death encounters with Guardians and a particularly pissy Lynel, the trip was uneventful.

The pissy Lynel was in fact defeated by nearly giving Guard a heart attack because _no Wild don't you fucking dare_ -it was the first time Guard had ever sworn.

It would not be the last.

Then they both encountered their first Blood Moon. It was a completely new concept to Guard, which put Wild on edge, but Wild was more willing to accept the complete destruction around him than Guard would ever be, so the Blood Moons would be no different.

It was a struggle for him, knowing his family had died and so had hundreds of people, just because he had failed. He didn't put any pressure on Wild, nor did he belittle him in any way. Wild was essentially growing up in this world, it's all he would ever know.

It made Guard sad.

When the moon was high, the sky completely red, and Calamity flakes littered the air, Wild felt an unfathomable pain. Guard saw him double over for an unknown reason, the moon caused him to go on high alert as he attempted to calm Wild down and ask him what happened. Then there was a sudden pulling.

Guard went silent and Wild's pain came to a screeching halt. Opening his eyes, Wild tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground in surprise.

Guard was in front of him, in full royal guard regalia. He was prim and proper, hair pulled tightly into a short pony tail, bangs pinned back with no loose hairs in sight.

He didn't have scars, which was odd, but Guard supposed that they only became scars after he died. He feels a little bad for saddling Wild with the burns, both because he keeps getting looks of pity and undeserved respect.

Respect was a very dangerous thing.

It made people assume Wild knew what he was doing.

It also led to people overestimating him.

Aside from the social consequences, the scars also caused discomfort during rain and humid weather, according to Wild at least. Not that a little discomfort ever stopped him from doing anything, but Guard knew it was his fault that Wild had to go through even mild discomfort at all.

Aside from the interesting physical differences, being split caused some discoveries to be made.

Wild could slow down time.

Only Wild though, which was confusing, but Guard rolled with it.

What was completely unfair was the fact that Wild could cook, but Guard could not. Guard was better in battle in almost every way, but Wild was much better at applying logic, having an extremely open-minded approach because he had no reason to think inside a box.

It was really one of the few reasons Guard refused to say Wild couldn't do something. Wild would probably always find a solution, simply because he didn't know he couldn't, which wasn't something Guard wanted to handicap with expectations and rules, and also because _Wild would attempt to do something out of spite if told he couldn't physically do something. **He almost always proved Guard wrong, usually utilizing bombs and fire to do so**_.

A positive, well, mostly positive, side effect of Guard being very lenient was that Wild gained an unearthly knowledge of applying physics, even if he didn't know any specific equations or principles. Guard was both impressed and afraid when Wild figured out Newton's first and third laws- _and was able to put them into words._

As they trekked to Kakariko, Guard decided to encourage Wild's _wild_ tendencies, both because it made the boy a better fighter, and because Guard did _not_ want to know what a bored Wild would do.

A curious Wild was scary, but a bored Wild was _terrifying_.

It also led to the discovery of several shrines, which was convenient.

Guard left the shrines mostly to Wild, unable to follow him in even if he wanted to, and besides, he knew the training would do Wild more good than him.

If it also meant he wasn't subjected to the most annoying puzzles in the world, then that was just a bonus.

Wild was given the Sheikah Slate permanently, mostly because it had a storage system and Wild was cursed with the ability to break any weapon, shield, and bow he used, even if it was taken care of by Guard and only used for light sparring.

It must've been another obstacle that Hylia thought would be funny to see them floundering over.

Giving Wild the slate also meant access to shrines was easier and that he didn't have to wait for Guard to find him before entering.

He still only went in before waiting if getting to the shrine required the paraglider, something that was also stored in the slate.

It was inconvenient for Wild to have a paraglider and for him not to. It certainly limited movement, but they dealt with it, even if it meant Guard occasionally had to cliff dive and swim to the other side of a river.

At least this way Wild could pick up as many weird items off the ground as he liked without having to bring them to Guard first.

The amount of frogs and bugs Wild brought to him was ridiculous, and Guard was frankly glad that Wild could now hoard as many animals as he wanted to without Guard having to watch as they squirmed in Wild's hands.

It was close to Kakariko that it was decided to use nicknames, Guard called Wild as such for obvious reasons. Guard felt wrong for using the name Link since it was technically Wild's name too, so Wild nicknamed him Guard, which was fine by him, even if it garnered a few odd looks.

It was too late to change the name when he realized Guard was a little too close to Guardian for his liking.

The overgrown pots would feel his wrath.

When they made it to Kakariko, Guard decided to send Wild into the nearby shrine instead of having him tag along to see Impa.

It was a combat shrine, and Guard knew Wild needed the practice.

And also, he wanted to see Impa....alone.

It was a little bit of a struggle to get in, but once Guard used the secret word used to see Impa urgently, he was immediately let in.

Impa was surprised at his appearance, immediately asking about his outfit after getting over the shock of seeing him after so long. He explained the Resurrection Shrine's interesting side effects, those side effects including a copy of him that had no memories but a lot of scarring and a lack of self-preservation, and told her what happened during the Blood Moon and about their journey thus far.

Impa guessed that Wild would be the one to kill Ganon, while he would be the one to train his successor and perhaps right his failure.

The word "successor" left a bad taste in his mouth, knowing he would have to train Wild and might actually lead this wide-eyed boy to his death. But Impa was rarely wrong.

Guard was told of the mission to restore the Divine Beasts, immediately knowing that he was going to be the one to complete those missions.

Those were his friends, his friends that he doomed to a century of torture. _He_ would be the one freeing them.

Impa gave him the Champion's Tunic, but he felt like an imposter wearing it, knowing that he damned his friends to a century of loneliness while he wasn't even conscious for any of it.

When Wild was finished with the shrine, he explained everything that Impa told him. Guard supervised while Wild shopped, approving of Wild buying out both the armor and arrow shops. Guard was glad he wasn't stupid enough to buy ingredients they can easily collect themselves. He did let Wild buy all the goat butter though, and then they headed to the inn to get a good sleep. It was Wild's first time sleeping in a bed, and Guard decided that they'd stay at as many inns and stables as possible, because Wild didn't deserve to only know the hard ground.

They were off to Hateno at sunrise.

As they traveled, Guard came to realize Wild's love for the Stealth Set. Knowing that relying on stealth could lead to handicapped battling skills, Guard made him spar more, and let him take care of most of the monsters if they were spotted. He also said that stealth was not to be used in shrines, and that he was to fight the mini guardians head on because Guard was not going to let Wild die because he couldn't fight groups of enemies.

Wild was mildly upset, but knew Guard didn't lay down the law unless absolutely necessary, so he obeyed.

Wild defaulted to the Hylian Set with the Climber's Bandana instead of the Hylian Hood.

It was also on the way to Hateno that Guard found something interesting.

Wild hated the rain.

Of course, Guard wasn't fond of it either, since he had to make sure all his weapons were switched out for weaker wooden ones, but it was amusing to see Wild's look of utter despair as he went to start climbing and felt the first drop of rain.

There was that small bit of guilt when Guard remembered the scars were causing some minor pain, but it didn't handicap Wild at all, as evidenced by the first time he used lightning _as a weapon._

Just because Wild couldn't climb, didn't mean that Wild couldn't be his normal chaotic self.

Guard almost had a heart attack when he saw the badly damaged sword on Wild's back spark.

Guard is about seventy percent sure he actually had a heart attack when Wild grabbed it, threw it, and when the sword didn't kill the Moblin, the lightning strike that came after definitely did.

Guard was glad that Wild was extremely creative because of his lackluster weapons, but he also wanted to die inside every time Wild did something extremely dangerous.

At least Wild knew the consequences and had like fifty fairies in his slate (the result of a lazy week where Wild cut the grass out of curiosity. After the first fairy, it became a fairy hunt. Guard had three fairies of his own in bottles, occasionally speaking with them so it didn't feel too inhumane to stick them in a small space for weeks on end).

Upon climbing the Hateno tower and spotting the town, Wild used the slate to set a waypoint and they made their way over, defeating Moblins and Bokoblins galore. Guard knew Wild could've paraglided relatively close to the town, so he was glad Wild wasn't the type to leave him behind.

They saved a few girls from Bokoblins and climbed the hill to the Hateno Tech Lab.

Purah was kind enough to greet him with a hug. Guard once again explained what and who Wild was, which made Purah want to test him.

Guard was understandably amused when the rain started and Wild had to wait it out. He knew Wild probably went into the shrine and would be hoping for the rain to be gone by the time he left.

It did give him the perfect opportunity to speak with Purah alone. Just an opportunity to catch up on how things were.

She gave him a Paraglider after hearing him complain about travel time. It looked a little like Wild's, but it was a nice blue color. Purah said it was a gift from a while ago, but that she wasn't the type to ever need to use it.

When Wild eventually made it back, soaking and a little pissed, Purah upgraded the slate to have a camera rune and some other features after being given a few ancient parts they'd gathered, both from shrines and just murdering whatever machine was sorry enough to have crossed their path.

(Wild was good at parrying, after getting better with his timing, but Guard preferred cutting their legs off and giving them a slow and painful death because they were _traitors_ )

Purah and Wild, after he got over the whole rain thing, got on really well. Too well. So well that Purah made the grave error of _teaching Wild actual physics and chemistry_.

Guard was doomed.

Wild was already obsessed with looting the bodies of their enemies, he didn't need Wild obsessed with mixing them together just to see what happens.

Inevitably, Wild got good at making elixirs too, though he preferred making food with the same effect, since food had a healing effect that elixirs just didn't, but elixirs were more potent, if made right of course.

Wild had a lot of food with effects on hand, but he also had extremely potent elixirs, just in case.

When one was used, he just made more out of the unreasonable stash of items they had in the slate.

Purah even took a little bit to teach Wild how to read, which Guard was ashamed to admit was something he hadn't noticed Wild couldn't do.

After about a week, Purah directed them to Robbie over in the Akkala region, giving Wild some books she didn't need or want anymore for him to practice with.

Guard remembered Robbie.

He wasn't looking forward to it.

Guard also wanted to get going on the Divine Beasts already, so he and Wild made a plan.

Zora's Domain was closer than Akkala, so they'd go there first, then they'd go to Akkala, then Death Mountain, then Rito Village, then Gerudo Town(left for last because Guard had to prepare outfits for them to crossdress in. Neither of then really needed facial coverings, because he got in with Urbosa just fine without one. Just walk the walk and talk the talk. They were both lucky enough to share a relatively high pitched voice that was extremely ambiguous gender-wise.)

After making peace with Naboris, they'd finally be able to get to Hyrule castle and defeat Ganon.

When Wild brought up the lower regions and the shrines, Guard accepted that they could go to each region before defeating Ganon, but if any were too time consuming to find, they wouldn't bother and would move on.

Guard didn't want to waste time, but he also needed to make absolutely certain that Wild could do this.

He also brought up the Master Sword and said that they'd go retrieve her before fighting Ganon, since the Lost Woods were both a little out of the way and annoying to get through.

And since Wild wouldn't be facing the Divine Beasts, it should be fine to leave it for last.

A plan made, they rested at the inn.

Guard saw a house about to be demolished and made the most irrational decision in his life.

He purchased the house and all the furnishings, though he refused to have a sign up declaring it as his residence. It was stupid to have it since no other house had signs declaring the owners.

Wild was a little amused, but glad that they had a place to rest at if things got too stressful.

Guard fully intended to give the house to Zelda after this was all over. He had a feeling Wild would never use it, and he didn't really like Zelda enough to go back to being her guard.

As much as he complained, traveling with Wild was fun. Much more fun than guarding an irritable and spoiled princess ever was.

He had a few things against Zelda. She hated him for the longest time, and he hated her back, he just couldn't say anything because he could get tried for treason, and because he did his best not to speak when around the royal family or other workers to make absolutely certain he wouldn't get in trouble. It was hard enough joining the guard at the age of seven (the fact that he only did so because his father was too injured to work and his mother's pay was too little to support both him and Aryll was ignored), so him stepping even a tiny toe out of line would cause trouble. There was a target on his back, especially considering that he had the highest rank in the castle at the age of twelve and was able to defeat almost every soldier in combat at the age of nine.

Zelda also complained, a lot. He understood why, really, but it didn't make it any more tolerable. If she treated him like that just because she couldn't access her powers, her acting nicer because she finally has her powers won't endear her to him whatsoever. It meant she was a very shitty person when under stress.

He would never be her friend. The champions were his friends, she was not. Revali and him had a mostly good-natured snark contest (after Revali realized that, no, Guard wasn't all high and mighty just because he didn't talk around the royal family or his coworkers), he only really sniped back when Zelda was gone (she complained enough, he didn't need her complaining about him and Revali "fighting"), but it was still a mutual friendly rivalry. Especially when he found out Revali was also a child prodigy, though he was seventeen at the time and Guard was fourteen, and he also wasn't put on the guard at such a young age. It made little difference since they were both evenly matched (the only person approaching Revali's skill with a bow was Wild, and Guard hadn't found another swordsman able to defeat him, not even if they utilized less than savory methods).

Him and Revali had a healthy friendship, him and Zelda did not. Zelda took out her insecurities on him, even if she was sometimes tolerable. He would never forgive her for making him feel lower than dirt. He would never forgive her for making his family worry about him. The champions couldn't completely reverse the damage she caused. She's lucky that Wild did.

Wild was his little brother.

He lost his father, his mother, and his sister. Wild was his little brother, and after losing his family once, he wasn't going to be running back to Zelda and leaving the last person he had left.

He was going to dump her on Purah, using the "You like researching and Purah's the best one for that, look I even bought you a house" excuse. She'd likely buy it, thinking that he simply liked to explore and that it wasn't anything more.

Purah was already working on more slates, so he wasn't going to be giving Wild's slate back to Zelda, it was rightfully his anyway.

No matter how much humility Zelda learned in the last weeks before the Calamity, it doesn't erase the past.

Wild was a much better person than he, and Guard was sure Wild wouldn't hesitate to forgive her. But Wild was also an amnesiac, he didn't fully understand what Zelda did, nor would he ever.

Because if anyone did anything like that to his little brother, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

_Slowly._

So Guard left the house clean, and was glad that Bolson put in another bed after realizing the house was for them two.

With that done, they teleported to the shrine outside of Kakariko village and headed for Zora's Domain.

The Lizalfos grew more common and were definitely more irritating than Moblins and Bokoblins.

Not to mention the damn Wizzrobes.

Those were the only monsters that Guard begged Wild to kill remotely.

He didn't always listen, but Guard appreciated the effort.

On top of Lanayru Tower, a Zora greeted them, speaking of Sidon. Guard sent Wild over to the nearby shrine and immediately headed for the bridge.

Sidon made a dramatic entrance and Guard was happy to finally get the chance to say, "Don't you remember me?" and watch someone flounder for a few moments.

It took a few seconds, but Sidon eventually recognized him, giving him a hug and cheering.

Guard gave him a quick rundown of the Shrine of Resurrection and Wild, happy to see that Sidon took an immediate shine to Wild's personality.

It gave Guard some comfort, knowing that Wild would have friends if they were ever apart for some reason. And Sidon was a good boy-er-man, so Guard was just happy Wild didn't only have his and Purah's influence anymore.

Purah was by no means a good example; she was just as chaotic as Wild, though with less violence and more cackling. Just as many explosions though.

Sidon had a good head on his shoulders and was incredibly kind, so Guard could rely on him to know when to tell Wild that something was stupid and when to just let Wild figure that out for himself.

And he'd probably be a better person to vent to.

With that, Guard met with Dorephan, had a mild argument with Muzu because he insulted Wild, had a moment of concealed disgust at the fact that Mipha wanted to marry him(she was nice, but definitely more of a sister than a fiancé, and he hadn't even turned a hundred and fifteen yet), and was told that they needed more shock arrows to fix Vah Ruta.

They had to defeat a lynel to get them.

Wild's done it before, and one lady asked for a picture, which only Wild was crazy enough to get, so Guard was content to send him on his way and prepare a plan of action with Sidon.

Sidon was mildly confused at first, but after being told about how Wild was going to be the one defeating Ganon, and how Wild had already viciously destroyed a lynel once before, he lightened up.

Guard even encountered Gaddison, Rivan, and Bazz, and promised they'd catch up after he dealt with Vah Ruta. He also promised Rivan that he'd explain how he was still alive.

Wild came back with only a single arrow wound, a few scrapes, some lynel loot, and twenty shock arrows. Wild gave him ten more just in case, because Wild was the better archer of the two and honestly Guard was extremely nervous about that fact.

Wild wished them luck, handing over the slate, and he and Sidon were off.

After some irritation-stupid fucking archery Revali why the hell do you like this _shit_ -the deed was done and he entered Vah Ruta, Wild waited with Sidon outside, talking to him and trying to quell any concerns.

After all, Guard had taught him pretty much everything, and he wasn't going to be taken down by a mere machine. 

Wild neglected to tell Sidon about Guard's hatred for puzzles.

Said puzzles were annoying because he gave Wild every single one of the shrines for a reason, but hearing Mipha's voice again made up for it. He almost broke into tears, but he held strong and did his best to finish this as quickly as possible.

Waterblight was a bit of a surprise, but after he got a feel for the thing's patterns, he was able to take it out with few issues.

He kept his distance and shot at it with the remaining shock arrows, using the slate to take more if necessary. When it flooded the room he had a little more difficulty, but as long as he kept his distance he was mostly fine(though the giant ice blocks were annoying.)

Seeing Mipha again almost made him break down. She smiled and spoke to him for a bit, telling him to send Sidon up later so she could see him again. 

She granted him Mipha's Grace. If he died, he'd be resurrected and healed. Wild was probably more likely to die, but Wild also had fifty fairies and an amazing dodge.

He left Vah Ruta and watched as Mipha put the elephant into position and aimed for the castle.

He told Sidon to go see her, and he did.

He didn't leave for a few hours.

Guard took that time to shed a few tears (read: sob in Wild's arms because his friend is dead and he got her killed and he made her suffer and there were three more and _"Wild I can't do this!"_ )

When Sidon came back, it was well into the night and he'd clearly been crying. He gave them a pointy-toothed smile and they went to report back to Dorephan, who gifted him the Lightscale Trident.

It was placed safely in the house, to be taken care of properly.

They stayed the night, and Wild spent the next day hunting down the rest of the Zora Set for Guard, and taking care of any shrines. He also showed Laflat her picture.

For the next week, Wild ran about to places unknown to him and came back with an odd armor set that worked like the Zora Set, so they could both swim fast. The only difference was that Guard could go up waterfalls and Wild could dash more often.

When asked how he found it, Wild said something about the information already being in his slate and he'd been ignoring it for a while.

Apparently he'd almost frozen to death on a mountain top.

Guard was more amazed that he could travel so far so quickly without many teleportation spots.

Then Guard realized that Wild didn't sleep or eat for a week and promptly smacked him and paid for a water bed.

He was honestly more afraid of the fact that Wild didn't seem the slightest bit tired or hungry. That boy was a machine, it was ridiculous.

Guard took the week that Wild was gone to catch up with Sidon, Mipha, Dorephan, Bazz, Rivan, and Gaddison. He was happy that Rivan had started a family, and his old friends were shocked at his tale. They welcomed Wild with open arms when he came back, saying that anyone who gave Guard grey hairs was a friend of theirs.

He even went on a weird quest and found another shrine with much difficulty. He didn't enter it of course, but he did direct it to Wild so he could get the Spirit Orb.

They spent another two days there, Wild getting to know Sidon, Mipha, and the Big Bad Bazz Brigade.

Guard was stalling, because he really did not like Robbie.

They left with kind regards and an open visitation from the royal family.

They used the mountains to quickly get to Akkala.

Guard saw the Citadel and the memories hit him like a lynel.

He told Wild, and Wild assured him that he'd take care of it.

It was only after Wild was gone and he was sitting there that Guard realized there were Skywatchers.

So he busied himself with caring for his claymore, spear, bow, sword, and shield. The claymore was usually with Wild, but he took it back when Wild was gone or when they were stopped.

He also took the time to take off his cap and brush his hair.

When he saw the tower activate and Wild paraglide over, he let out a sigh of relief.

Wild was a little worse for wear, and he was clearly going to have a few new burns from the guardians....and because he climbed through malice out of stubbornness.

But he was fine.

Guard stood up and they were on their way once more.

He encountered Hudson once more and again delayed their trip to see Robbie to get him some wood.

He needed citizens for his town. Guard agreed, but stated that they might take a few weeks because they had to travel on foot.

Hudson, the gracious soul he is, said that was fine.

But their trip to see Robbie couldn't be delayed any longer, even with Wild dragging him to the Great Fairy so she could enhance the various outfits in the slate.

Wild had fully transitioned over to wearing the Climbing Set all the time.

Upon meeting Robbie, Wild had to dispatch a Guardian right outside his lab. _Honestly,_ this stupid, _senile_ little man. Guard then had to strip, and Robbie identified the scars he had from a few battles he barely remembered.

The fiasco with the torch was something Wild refused to tell him about, something about a long ass path and rain and Moblins.

The only good thing that came from the visit was Wild getting a new armor set and buying arrows that would be extremely useful.

It had cost a lot of Guardian parts, but they _had_ a lot of Guardian parts.

And it made Wild happy, so Guard had no complaints.

After that, they fled to Death Mountain. They got the tower, got chewed out by a woman who thought Wild was stupid enough to try to go anywhere without a Fireproof Elixir or four, and made their way to Goron City with Wild being forced to use his good weapons because _everything else is fucking wood Guard!_

They immediately went to the armor shop to buy the Flamebreaker Set for both of them. It was expensive but necessary. Wild was sent to the shrine as usual, and Guard went to talk to the chief.

Bludo was....interesting. Guard was sent to find Yunobo, who hadn't yet returned with the painkillers that Bludo needed-wanted? 

Wild decided to tag along this time, not wanting to mess around on Death Mountain longer than necessary. It was fortunate, since Guard ended up needing bombs to get to Yunobo anyway.

After returning to Bludo, they were sent after Yunobo, _again._

Guard honestly did not want to know why Yunobo was sent with him to Vah Rudania, but he soon realized, it was because he was Daruk's grandson.

Guard went a little easier on him after that realization.

Though guiding him up the mountain and past the flying shitbags was annoying.

Once that was done, Wild handed over the Sheikah Slate and Guard was off.

Wild decided to converse with Yunobo, despite the boy's very nervous disposition.

Guard held strong at the sound of Daruk's voice and made his way through the beast.

He expected Fireblight this time.

Just as before, he studied the thing's patterns before attacking.

He figured out pretty quickly that he should get close.

He didn't want to rely on Mipha's grace, but he also didn't want to rely on Fairy Tonics and Hearty Elixirs too much because he knows how annoying it is to get some of those ingredients.

It was the second phase that annoyed him, he really didn't know what to do. The shield was seemingly impenetrable and he could only avoid so many fireballs, and the bastard was _healing!_

Then, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Wild(their voices were the same but Wild never sounded dead inside like Guard often did) spoke a single word.

_Bombs._

He was out of options, and besides, it didn't hurt.

So he waited for Fireblight to prepare a fireball, and threw a bomb.

The monster let out a screech, falling to the floor, and a devious grin that he most certainly learned from Wild crossed his face.

It was easy after that.

Seeing Daruk again was like seeing a grandfather again. Daruk was there for him during some very hard times, both he and Urbosa were like secondary parental figures to him.

Especially when he stopped being able to see his actual family as often because Zelda insisted on traveling.

Daruk gave him a large grin, then proceeded to comment on how wild he's gotten. Guard deadpanned for a moment before explaining what the shrine did and that it was entirely not his fault that Wild was starting to rub off on him.

Daruk granted him Daruk's protection, something that would definitely come in handy more often than Mipha's gift, but again, Wild would probably benefit from it more.

(Never ever let Wild shield surf off of cliff sides why did he let him do that he literally wasted three fairies on the way down what the hell you have a fucking paraglider you overgrown gremlin.)

Guard told him about his grandson, Yunobo, and was told to send the boy up after Daruk positioned Rudania.

Guard did so and he waited with Wild (read: broke down again because "I miss my family Wild I had a little sister you would've loved her and Daruk is basically my grandfather and would my parents be proud of my failure look what I did Hyrule is destroyed because I'm useless.")

Wild said nothing, letting him vent, hugging him tightly, only breaking away to kill the Fire Chuchu that got a little too curious.

It was nearly two hours later that Yunobo emerged, a large grin on his face and his confidence boosted just that little bit.

They retired for the night, Bludo gave him Daruk's Boulder Breaker, which found a place next to Mipha's trident, and Guard made sure to drag Wild to meet Daruk the next morning. Wild wanted Daruk to see their differences, so he had them both drink some long lasting-really long lasting, Wild how the hell-Fireproof Elixirs.

Daruk basically adopted them both and Guard was so proud of how Wild actually understood the mining tips Daruk gave them(honestly, he loved Daruk, but he knew jack shit about mining and was better with things like how to fire a cannon and how to beat the everliving shit out of his enemies.)

The talk only lasted an hour, and Daruk wished them luck, saying that he'd be watching over them from a far.

Next up was the Woodland Tower, Hebra Tower, then Rito Village and the Tabantha Tower.

Woodland Tower was fine, they just had to avoid the Wizzrobe. Wild spotted the Lost Woods, and evidently wanted to explore, but he knew that he'd have to wait.

Hebra Tower was an absolute nightmare and a trip that he definitely did not recommend.

It was freezing as fuck and Wild almost ran out of Spicy Elixirs.

Luckily, Rito Village was far enough down to not require any heat producing weapons or elixirs, even if it was slightly chilly.

They slept at the stable before trekking up to Rito Village, where they heard whispers of Vah Medoh attacking anyone who flew too high.

Guard sent Wild to the shrine once more, and proceeded to speak to the Riot Chief.

Kaneli was thankfully not as eccentric as Bludo.

Kaneli told him to seek out Teba, so Guard did as he was told and went to seek out the Rito Warrior.

Only for his wife, Saki, to stop him and give him directions.

Seeing that Teba had a wife and son, Guard redoubled his efforts. Wild gave him the slate and followed him to the Flight Range, after they used the slate to change into their newly acquired Snowquill Sets.

After a small argument with Teba, Guard finally gave in and explained exactly who he was and exactly what he was here to do.

He had to prove himself through archery of all things, but he did it.

It was a little harder than anticipated, but he did it and they were moving on.

Teba flew him up to Vah Medoh, Wild wished them luck.

Guard hated archery with a passion, but they did it, though Teba was hit.

Teba flew down to the Flight Range, where Wild gave him a few Hearty Elixirs and proceeded to wait for him as he entered Vah Medoh; Teba went back to his family, trusting that Guard could finish this.

The puzzles were still annoying.

Windblight was annoying. 

Bomb arrows worked great, but Guard had to spend all his time in the air, which made aiming horrendous.

Wild would be so much better at this particular beast, but what's done is done.

He fully expected Revali to roast his shitty marksmanship later, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Windblight's second phase wasn't really too much of a nuisance; the whole fight was a nuisance and singling out one phase wasn't going to fix that.

As expected, Revali was heavily amused by his shitty archery, until Guard sniped back about Wild getting pretty close to his level.

Revali was quite confused until Guard explained who and what Wild was.

Revali made a comment about "Already a father, Link? Shame on you."

The banter was something he missed. Wild was too nice for something like that. The boy only knew spite in the context of doing something he shouldn't be able to do _according to the laws of physics_.

Revali granted him Revali's Gale and parked Vah Medoh, asking if he'd be sending anyone up to visit. Guard knew he was mostly joking, but shrugged, saying Wild would climb up to see him sometime soon and that he'd send Teba up so he could meet the person who's soul he helped save.

Revali made no comment and Guard took that as his cue to leave.

He didn't cry as much this time, the banter having put him in a happier mood. He gave Wild a smirk and told him to climb on up.

Revali got on well enough with Wild, though he made comments about how he should braid his hair, and that it would look nice on him. Revali knew who and who not to banter with, and he knew trying that with Wild would probably confuse him if Guard is the only person he has consistent contact with.

Wild came out of it with a brand new older brother figure, especially after he showed off his technique and impressed Revali.

Teba was sent up the morning after, having gotten chewed out by Saki the night before.

Guard was glad Wild had the foresight to heal Teba, because it likely would've been worse.

Guard was given the Great Eagle Bow by Kaneli, and though he was tempted to give it to Wild, he hung it up in the house.

He was going to let Wild use them against Ganon anyway. It felt right to have the champions' weapons assist in slaying Ganon.

After that was done, he and Wild fetched the Ridgeland Tower and all the shrines in the area, before Guard suggested they go back to Hateno.

He wasn't stupid, he knew they'd have to crossdress to get into Gerudo town, he'd done it before under Urbosa's supervision.

He had gotten outfits made for them and went to pick them up. They were somewhat practical, but definitely less clothing than he would've liked because they were for desert travel.

His hair was let down and he wore a sleeveless crop top the same blue as his normal uniform, with a flowing skirt with a slit down his left leg that was the red of his normal uniform, and white opera gloves; white flats finished the look.

He knew walking in the sand was going to be hell, but he would just have to deal with it.

Wild had taken to calling his outfit the Royal Maiden Set. Which was both true and annoying.

Wild's hair was elaborately put up in a double dutch fishtail braid bun, which Guard was impressed he managed to learn how to do so quickly considering how needlessly complex the hairstyle was. He had a crop top that had no sleeves or shoulders and hung by the neck that was the same color as his Climbing Gear, and a skirt like Guard's that opened on the right side and had the same pattern and color as his Climbing pants. A bandana that mimicked the Climbing Bandana was used as a headband, and the look finished off with brown flats.

Wild decided to call his the Mimic Climbing Set.

Guard was uncomfortable in the Royal Maiden outfit, but Wild admitted that he really liked his and would probably wear it again.

Guard had his suspicions as to why that was, but he'd let Wild figure it out, and if he didn't figure it out or bring it up before fighting Ganon, then he'd confront him.

As it was, they teleported to the shrine closest to the Gerudo Tower and started traveling.

Wild found it enjoyable, and Guard eventually dropped his discomfort enough to enjoy the heat, since Rito Village was a little uncomfortably chilly.

Then it kept getting hotter.

Eventually, Guard was glad the outfits they wore were cooling, because otherwise they'd probably die of heatstroke.

After getting the tower and a few nearby shrines, one of which included Wild blowing up a Molduga, they eventually made it to Gerudo Town. This time, Guard waited for Wild to finish the shrine before entering the town. He ended up speaking with the guards as he waited, they were nice.

When Wild finally made it out, Guard introduced him and they were let in without issues.

Guard let Wild shop, trusting him only to buy arrows and ingredients they couldn't pick up themselves, as he went to the chief.

After quickly explaining himself and explaining that Wild wasn't entirely male so it was fine, Riju decided to make him retrieve the Thunder Helm from the Yiga Clan.

It was logical, since she needed it to help him anyway.

He found Wild leaving a sketchy house with new sets of armor.

After putting on the new heat-resistant armor, well away from Gerudo Town, they headed to the Yiga Clan Hideout.

The Yiga had been barely a blip on their radar before then, attacking every once in a while, but no more than that.

They weren't very good at assassinating either of them.

When they got close, they changed into the Stealth Gear(and Guard had never been more grateful that Wild buys two sets of every armor set with enchantments)

Wild lit the tapestries on fire, collecting some treasure and opening the entrance to the hideout.

They snuck through the hideout, Wild humorously stealing all the bananas from their little vault, and less humorously risking the mission to get precious gems. His hoarding tendencies were getting out of hand.

When they finally reached Master Kohga, it was a joke.

Wild effectively killed him in five minutes by utilizing the Magnesis rune.

They got the Thunder Helm and headed back to Gerudo Town, changing back into their dresses.

Once again, Guard set Wild loose and took the slate as he headed off with Riju to end Naboris.

It was incredibly annoying; not only was it _more_ archery, he had to do it on the back of a sand seal.

He preferred free-falling through the sky, at least then he knew Teba would catch him; here he had to keep his balance, stay within Riju's circle or get painfully electrocuted, _and_ shoot at Naboris's moving feet.

He did it though, and quickly entered Naboris. Once again, Urbosa's voice made him both sad and happy.

He utilized the slate and put on the Rubber Set, even the ridiculous hat, which Urbosa got a kick out of, he explained that it made him resistant to electricity.

It didn't stop her giggling.

The puzzles were annoying, and Thunderblight was an asshole.

He figured out that blocking and attacking was the best course of action, since Thunderblight's shield could be chipped away and then he'd be able to attack.

He wished he had the Master Sword, but no, that was Wild's, not his. Not anymore.

He occasionally had to avoid slow moving lightning orbs, but eventually Phase 2 activated.

Seeing the metal pillars fall to the ground, the first few times he avoided it, but then he got curious if magnesis would work.

So he held the pillar up to Thunderblight and-it worked! He attacked Thunderblight until he got back up, and rinse and repeat.

Wild was rubbing off on him and it was amazing, even if Wild would've probably figured out Thunderblight's Phase 2 weakness much quicker.

Urbosa gave him a smile and spoke with him, happy to see him again. She gave him Urbosa's Fury, the one gift he was glad was given to him and not Wild.

Just imagining the carnage Wild could cause with it made him nervous.

The conversation with Urbosa didn't last too long, but she was looking forward to meeting Wild.

She seemed to be urging him towards leaving. Probably because they were so close.

He sent Wild up for a moment, and Wild spent about fifteen minutes with Urbosa.

She approved of him, but definitely wanted them to hurry up.

It took a moment for Guard to realize that Wild had gone in wearing his Mimic Climbing Set.

They stayed in Gerudo Town for two more days, but only because Wild wanted to do something. He had given Guard a pretty set of ruby earrings and asked for the slate, then had abruptly run off.

When Riju questioned him, Guard told her that Wild had run off to do something and left him here.

Imagine his surprise when Wild came back with sand boots and snow boots.

He had been speaking with the guards as he waited, since Wild said he was going to be back that day and never lied unless he had a setback, and Wild said that this weird guy was complimenting him and he gave him the boots in exchange for retrieving pictures of the Eighth Heroine and her sword. He had asked Wild on a date, but luckily Wild didn't know what a date was and politely refused, feeling uncomfortable around the guy.

Guard made eye contact with the guards, a simultaneous need to murder appeared.

Guard asked for the man's name, and Wild told him.

Bozai was going to die.

Guard sent Wild into town to have fun and joined one of the guards to confront Bozai.

To his disgust, Bozai was a man in his _mid-thirties!_ Wild was clearly very young, so this was much worse than if it had been a horny teenager that simply needed to be told that Wild was off limits.

Stalking up to Bozai, Guard put his hands on his hips and glared, telling Bozai in clear terms that Wild wasn't even fifteen and was off limits.

Bozai replied with, "She's wonderful isn't she? I bet if I ask her nicely she'll accept my offer-" Guard had promptly punched him.

That old as fuck _bastard_ was _still_ perving on Wild even after being told his age.

What a disgusting creature.

Guard was just glad the guard helped him hide the body.

Looking at their handiwork, Guard turned to the guard, stating bluntly that he needed to teach Wild about "stranger-danger."

The guard gave a small chuckle and they returned to town.

He found Wild sitting in on a class on the birds and the bees.

The teacher was doing a good job, but Wild looked confused. Guard walked in and pulled Wild outside, giving a polite nod to the teacher, who waved him off.

Wild showed off the new jewelry he had gotten while Guard was busy and before he entered the class.

Guard could tell something was off,

"Wild, you seem confused."

Wild looked away, blushing and clearly nervous,

"U-Um....I...you said you feel uncomfortable being dressed like this...but I like it, and I liked being called a girl too....but I also like being called a boy....is that normal?"

Guard didn't want to put his little brother into a box. He had promised to let Wild be himself.

And if that meant he was sometimes a girl, then fuck it, Wild was sometimes a girl.

"It's not common, but it is normal. You're both, and that's okay."

He owed that Gerudo teacher a shiny rupee for helping Wild figure that out.

Wild still looked mildly uncomfortable, so Guard gave a rare grin,

"It means you get to wear more types of outfits, I'm personally a little jealous, since there's no way I'd ever be comfortable in a dress."

Wild gave a smile and hugged him. That done, they went to the inn.

If Guard went back to Hateno that night to have more outfits made for Wild in the colors and styles of his current repertoire, well, that was a surprise.

He also gave the Gerudo teacher a thousand rupees, when asked why, he said that she helped his sister figure out a few things.

The next morning, they were off. Wild still wore the dress, while Guard preferred the Voe Armor.

Over the next little while, they fetched the Wasteland Tower, then the Lake Tower, then the Faron Tower, and finally they reached the Central Tower.

Guard had no regrets when he told Wild to murder every Guardian in sight.

Because they were _traitors_.

And because Wild had bought him a second set of Ancient Armor, not even Wild could stop him.

Wild climbed the tower while Guard was on his murder spree.

After that fiasco, Wild quickly teleported them to the Woodland Tower so that Guard wouldn't attack every Guardian on Hyrule Field.

Guard was about to tell Wild what to do to figure out the Lost Woods puzzle, since he'd been there before, but Wild hopped on a deer and let it freak out and bring him to the end.

Guard met up with him ten minutes later.

Entering the Korok Forest, Guard and Wild walked up to the Deku Tree.

It greeted both of them, naming Wild the Hero of the Wilds-very fitting-and Guard the Fallen Hero-Guard hated that title with a passion.

Wild drew the Master Sword, but she had lost her power in the time that Guard had been asleep.

When asked if he wanted to restore the blade's power, Wild immediately said yes.

Wild was then put through the Beginning, Middle, and Final Trials, back to back, without Guard.

It was exhausting and took over a week, but Wild did it.

Guard was sure the success was because Wild was very creative with his arsenal, and the trials were foolish enough to allow him to keep his slate and thus an infinite supply of bombs.

The damage to the Master Sword couldn't be completely undone, but she was more powerful now and would never fail when attacking enemies infected with malice, but would need to recharge if used against enemies not infected with malice.

And so they were off to Hyrule Castle.

And Guard was very nervous.

It had been a long five months of preparation, were they ready? Guard had his years of training as a knight, but Wild didn't.

But they were in the endgame now.

After retrieving the champions' weapons, they put on their stealth sets and sprinted through the castle; after realizing the Stealth Set was practically useless, they switched for the Ancient Set, and Wild was going to switch for the Phantom Armor when the fight started.

When they reached the Sanctum, Zelda's voice ringed in their ears.

The fight had begun.

Guard wished Wild luck as he and Ganon fell through the floor.

The Divine Beasts fired their lasers and the rest was up to Wild.

It was a lengthy fight.

He could hear Ganon's roars.

Then, a bright yellow barrier formed outside, and he ran.

There, he saw a giant, malice infected boar.

That was Ganon's final form.

Within moments, it was gone.

Wild had done it.

It had been months of worry and training, and he had done it.

Guard ran as fast as he could to greet them.

Zelda came down, as young as ever, which Guard found odd since she should be an old woman.

She completely ignored Wild and smiled a him.

He led Zelda to Impa, he kept silent during the whole ordeal, communicating through sign with Wild behind Zelda's back.

Zelda ignored Wild. Her only acknowledgement of him was to ask Guard if he wanted for her to get rid of Wild or merge them back into one.

He saw Wild's look of terror and politely declined.

After celebrating with Impa and Paya, he brought Zelda to Purah's lab. And, like he promised, he gave Zelda the house, dumped her with Purah, and made up an excuse about wanting to explore now that the stress of the Calamity was done.

Thankfully, she let him and Wild go peacefully.

Wild was in her Stealth Set, since it made it easier for Zelda to ignore her. She was grateful to be away from Zelda, Guard could tell.

He collected the package from Hateno and they went to Gerudo Town.

They dressed in the appropriate attire and Guard got everything set up, it was their turn to celebrate, something neither he or Wild could do comfortably in Zelda's company.

So, the next day, he threw a small party, inviting Riju, Buliara, and the guards that helped him ki-iiick Bozai's ass.

When the party was over and he and Wild retired to the inn, he finally presented Wild with her present.

All the custom outfits he'd had made for Wild. 

They were more feminine than the outfits she already had, and the Snowquill Dress was the most overtly so, possibly tied with the Ancient Dress and Royal Dress.

Wild gave a squeal and tackled him in a hug. The innkeeper gave a quiet chuckle at the sight.

The next day Guard remembered something he had totally forgotten about-Hudson.

At the mention of his name, they quickly put on their Flamebreaker Armor, Wild putting on the slightly more feminine version (it literally only had a more tailored look because it still needed to serve its' purpose), and booked it to Goron City.

It took a little bit, but they found exactly who they were looking for and immediately went back to Akkala for Hudson.

Guard got back into his normal armor and Wild got into her new feminine Hylian set.

They profusely apologized to Hudson, but he was just overjoyed that they managed to get him his first citizen at all. They told him it would go much quicker from then on.

And so, they gathered all of Hudson's citizens and even attended his wedding.

It was a surprise, but Guard wore his usual uniform, and Wild wore the feminine Royal Guard Uniform, and she'd done her hair in a low side bun, not wanting to draw attention to herself on Hudson and Rhondson's day.

They stayed for quite a while, deciding on a plan of action, before they decided to just explore for the sake of it.

They returned the Master Sword to its' rightful place, not wanting to drain even more energy from her.

It was a month later, a week after Guard's one-hundred-and-fifteenth birthday, that it happened.

Guard was murdering Guardians, as per usual, and Wild was chilling out in his Climbing Gear and messing with the Master Cycle Zero, when it happened.

Eight men (well, six men and two boys) appeared out of no where.

Wild drew his strongest sword and whistled, eyes narrowed as he entered a fighting stance. They looked at him nervously, so he assumed they weren't going to attack.

The whistle caught the attention of the Guardian Guard was fighting along with the boy himself.

Wild sighed, shooting it with an ancient arrow through the eye and waiting for Guard.

Guard looked at the group suspiciously, knowing Wild would never take a Guardian kill from him unless it was for good reason,

"Who are you?"

The oldest stepped forward, he had a scarred over eye and odd markings on that half of his face.

"We're heroes from different points in the time line. Hylia's sent us on an as of now unknown mission, can you direct us to the hero?"

Guard and Wild looked at each other, and Wild shrugged,

"Well, depends on which one you're looking for, Guard here is the Fallen Hero, the hero from a hundred years back that died and came back to right his failure. I'm the Hero of the Wilds, I defeated Calamity Ganon and Dark Beast Ganon, and I drew the current time's Master Sword while Guard wielded it a hundred years ago. Guard defeated Waterblight Ganon, Fireblight Ganon, Windblight Ganon, and Thunderblight Ganon. So it's either both of us or one of us. Which would suck since we're basically joined at the hip at this point."

The group blinked. The second shortest, wearing blue, stepped forward,

"I'm the Hero of Winds, call me Wind. Now can you explain that again, but for stupid people, because it sounds confusing as hell."

"Wind!"

Wild snickered and Guard sighed,

"It's a long story."

The one with a pink lock and no pants raised an eyebrow,

"You're believing us? Just like that?"

Wild gave a sharp grin, one that Guard unknowingly copied,

"If you were the group of assassins after us, you'd have already revealed yourselves, and the Yiga don't have such outlandish cover stories. Besides, you popped out of nowhere, what else am I going to do, prove you wrong?"

"Fair point."

Wild's grin softened into a pleasant smile as he flicked through his slate, taking his eyes off of them, Guard would have his back if they attacked,

"You can settle down, it's getting close to dinner time anyway, I can whip something up real quick."

There was silence, before-

"YOU CAN COOK!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is kind of a prologue to a one-shot universe, I may come back to this, I may not, hopefully I do, because Guard is so fun to write.
> 
> And, yes, I'm horrible at naming things, sorry, but he's stuck with that name now.
> 
> And, yes, I made Wild Bigender, fight me.
> 
> I eliminated Wolfie since he's an amiibo, but Idk whether or not I'm going to eliminate the Champions' amiibos.
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated, since this is the longest one-shot I've ever written, I think.
> 
> I don't know if this person is the original artist, but this is where I found inspiration for Wild's dresses: www.pinterest.com/pin/475763148128914057/  
> If this person isn't the original artist, please let me know!


End file.
